Voluptate Carnali
by Morgana Lestrange Black
Summary: Harry é convidado a retornar aos seus estudos caso queira ser um Auror. Ele só não esperava por uma nova disciplina; Introdução à Prática Sexual Mágica.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título**: Voluptate Carnali_

_**Alerta**: JK Rowling e associados possuir o conjunto da obra. Eu só fico com a diversão_

_**Avaliação**: M_

_**Advertências:** Menções a estupro, revolta, violência, tortura._

_**Pares**: Harry/Draco; menções de Hermione/Rony_

_**Resumo**: Harry retorna seu 8º ano com certas limitações enquanto uma nova disciplina é oficializada na grade curricular; __Introdução à Prática Sexual Mágica._

_**Nota do Autor**: __AU estória se passa depois do 7º livro; Voldemort está morto; alguns personagens não morrem e o ano letivo segue normalmente... Ou talvez não..._

* * *

_.._

_Há duas tragédias na vida: uma a de não satisfazermos os nossos desejos, a outra a de os satisfazermos._

_Oscar Wilde_

_.._

_Harry Potter_

_.._

''Aulas sobre sexo? Eu nunca ouvi falar que tinha essa matéria na grade'' Ron tentou não falar enquanto mastigava seu sanduíche de frango, mas parecia ser uma conduta incorrigível.

''Talvez se você prestasse mais atenção aos noticiários'' A garota bufou enquanto dobrava o jornal para guardar, mas Harry parecia despertar de sua reflexão profunda ao ouvir a palavra sexo

''O que tem no noticiário?'' Ele buscou os olhares dos amigos para saber do que eles estavam conversando. Hermione por vez lhe entregou o Profeta Diário que mostrava uma foto de uma bruxa junto ao ministro em uma coletiva de imprensa

..

Saúde Sexual: Ministro aprova decreto educacional

Chefe do Departamento de Educação Mágica, 3ª subdivisão do Departamento de Execuções das Leis Mágicas, Pallas Ambrose**,** no uso da atribuição que lhe confere o Ministro da Magia, Cornelius Fudge, **DECRETA** **o ensino de **_**Introdução à Prática Sexual Mágica **_**em escolas de bruxaria em toda a Grã Bretanha com o intuito didático de introduzir as técnicas de reprodução do mundo mágico. (Mais informações. Pág. 2)**

**...**

Harry folheou chegar na página correspondente ignorando o excesso de estima sobre a nova chefe do Departamento e elogios sobre a escolha do ministro que provavelmente tinham a mão de Rita Skeeter sobre ele. No momento em que chegou aos requisitos, Harry leu atentamente:

**1.A disciplina em questão deve atender os seguintes pré-requisitos**

** devem ser orientados por docentes com formação na área sendo estes avaliados pela Comissão Ética de Magia **

**3.Não haverá distinção entre bruxos, mestiços ou trouxas.**

** regulares para diagnosticar/identificar predisposição a doenças**

**4. assistência profissional aos que apresentarem diagnóstico positivo no rol previsto neste decreto**

** profissional**

**Mais informações. Pág. 6**

**..**

''O ministério parece confiante com essa nova medida'' Hermione murmurou um feitiço para se livrar das migalhas de pão do uniforme do ruivo

''Mas porque eles iriam querer perder tempo com isso? Tipo, eu sei como a coisa funciona quando eu vejo uma mulher atraente '' Ron e Harry trocaram risos enquanto Hermione censurou.

''Ron isso é sério. O fato é que bruxos devem tomar mais precações na hora de encontrar um parceiro''

''Bem você diz como se eu não soubesse nada sobre sexo''

''Coito'' Hermione interveio

''Coito? ''

'Coito é o mesmo que relação carnal'' Harry adiantou-se percebendo o constrangimento de sua amiga

''Vocês tem uma mania de dizer a mesma coisa de jeitos diferentes''

''E você deveria fazer o mesmo'' A garota advertiu

''Eu não vejo nada demais em falar a palavra _sexo_''

''Pois alguns de nós sim''

''Nós? Harry você também?''

''Ron, eu acho que ela quis dizer os não-bruxos''

''Sexo ainda é tratado como tabu em nossa sociedade'' Hermione disse como se tivesse um argumento definitivo, mas logo se enganou.

''Tabu?''

''Algo que pode ferir a moral e os bons costumes''

'Tem algo haver com Deus e os pecados?''

''É quase isso''

''Fred e George uma vez leram essa tal de Bíblia pra mim, eu achei que era mentira''

''Vocês não deveriam zombar dessas coisas''

''Admita Mione aquela parte de Céu e Inferno é forçado''

Foram poucas as vezes que Hermione era intolerante com certas discussões, mas ao demonstrar sua completa insatisfação ela o fazia de maneira silenciosa e sem qualquer receio. E foi dessa forma que ela se retirou-se da cabine deixando seus dois amigos sozinhos

''O que deu nela?''

''Você a magoou, Ron''

''Eu não disse nada demais''

''Você brincou com algo muito delicado'' Harry não quis entrar em detalhes sobre o tema e ele esperou que Ron também não o fizesse

''Harry você também não pode acreditar nessas coisas'' O ruivo parecia querer encontrar um apoio nele, mas Harry não o faria. _Não agora, pelo menos._

''Eu não quero discutir isso agora, a questão é que você deve se desculpar''

''Tudo bem eu vou, não precisa ser tão sentimental'' Ron fez beicinho e Harry lhe mostrou um sorriso sincero, ele estava olhando seu o mundo com outros olhos.

''Ainda não acredito que a guerra finalmente acabou'' O comentário era sincero e Harry estreito os olhos para o nada como se buscasse algo além do horizonte

''Eu sei, eu acho que nunca te vi assim tão calmo'' Ron deixou um bocejo como se ele sentisse a tranquilidade que Harry emanava.

''Então você vai ser gentil com Mione?''

''Você me conhece, eu sou indefeso perto dela''

''Bem, eu vou trazê-la de volta, você deveria dormir um pouco''

''Não preciso de uma babá companheiro''

Harry apenas acenou antes de deixar o compartimento, ele pode visualizar como seu amigo deixou suas pálpebras pesarem e se render ao cansaço

-HP-


	2. Chapter 2

_''Só acredito nas pessoas que ainda se ruborizam''_

_Nelson Rodrigues_

_**..**_

_Ha__rry Po__tt__er_

_**..**_

''Harry você pretende ficar ai em pé?'' A loira parecia intrigada com sua aparição inusitada, ainda mais quando os olhares se voltaram para sua pessoa. Ela contemplou sua marcha ereta como quem tenta vestir uma figura jeitosa. Os espectadores aproveitavam a cena para exercitar o vouyer diante do imaginário coletivo que era Harry Potter

''Desculpa Luna, estou procurando Hermione'' O outro anunciou sua pretensão quando o embaraço diminui. Luna lhe ofereceu um sorriso de conforto.

''Ela estava aqui agora pouco. Parecia abatida'' Aquela sentença foi capaz de confirmou a preocupação que o afligia seu amigo. Seus olhos esmeraldas eram intensos.

''Ela contou alguma coisa?''

''Não, mas eu tenho um palpite. Blindsticka''.

''Blindsticka?''

''São pequenas criaturas aladas que pesam a sua alma'' Luna esperou que Harry esboçasse alguma admiração ou descrença com sua resposta, mas ao contrário de sua expectativa mostrou-se aliviado. Ela sabia fazê-lo melhor mesmo que ambas tivessem dúvida sobre suas próprias crenças, como se discutissem a volta de Voldemort pela primeira vez.

''Eu vou pedir para ela tomar mais cuidado. Obrigado Luna''

''É melhor assim, eles ainda estão por aqui, eu posso sentir''

Harry acenou e se despediu de sua companheira que voltou sua atenção ao Pasquim, ele no mínimo teve curiosidade em saber o que a moça pensava sobre o novo decreto, mas o que Luna pensava ou deixava de pensar sempre estaria acompanhado de uma observação irônica.

..

* * *

..

O fato de duas de suas amigas possuírem o dom de intuição parecia ser uma boa perspectiva para o menino que dependia de um conselho feminino quando o assunto envolvia sentimentos

Ele confirmou suas suspeitas quando analisou seu rosto alvo sobre a luz da janela, poucas às vezes ele havia notado o quão confortante era assistir sua amiga em um momento de meditação.

''Estou bem, minha pressão caiu'' Hermione sabia o que Harry estava prestes a falar e tentou conforta-lo. O tom de voz era mais amigável do que o habitual

''Mione, você sabe que Ron não quis dizer aquilo''

''Ele quis sim Harry, mas está tudo bem é aceitável''

'' Você nunca diz que algo é aceitável''

''É como diz o ditado ; Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus''

'' Eu juro que ainda não entendi''

Ela ilustrou a situação ao dirigindo-lhe um livro de capa negra com o título em tons de prata, Harry não precisou manusea-lo quando esta abriu na página desejada.

''Muitos bruxos foram perseguidos na época da Inquisição, a própria Igreja Católica tinha acesso a Arte das Trevas para usar como método de tortura''

Harry olhou para a página em que um bruxo estava sobre a maldição cruciatos em praça pública, em outra era visível a utilização de incinero para realizar uma imensa fogueira para reduzir o corpo de sua vítima a cinzas

''Isso explica a separação entre o mundo mágico e do não mágico''

''Basicamente''

''Pensei que não precisa continuar frequentando as aulas de História da Magia''

'' Eu vou doar estes para Madame Prince'' Hermione enfatizou quando fechou o livro ''Hogwarts precisa refazer seu estoque de livros''

''Até mesmo a ala proibida?''

''Sim, mas não creio que será tão acessível quanto antes''

''Bem, eu espero que eles ofereçam material para nossas aulas de IPSM''

''Honestamente, Mione, eu não quero pensar nessa hipótese''

''Harry, eu sei que é a iniciativa dessa matéria é um tanto... ''

''Estranha?''

''Eu diria questionável''

''É uma completa perda de tempo''

''Você está assim porque agora é exigida para sua carreira de Auror'' Hermione tinha um argumento, mas Harry também possui suas criticas

'' A prioridade do Ministério nesse momento é julgar os crimes de guerra'' Ressalvou tentando não demonstrar seu desgosto com os remanescentes da guerra. Harry não poderia suportar a morosidade dos julgamentos que lhe pareciam tão esclarecido como a luz do dia ou quanto à opinião popular

''Eles estão ganhando tempo, Harry, é claro que a um jogo de influencias dentro do Parlamento'' Hermione não hesitou em chegar ao ponto que parecia cegar o adolescente

''Se eu estivesse lá tudo seria diferente''

''Mas não está '' Harry bufou e esta prosseguiu com a franqueza''Acredite em mim você precisa desse tempo para organizar suas ideias''

Mione estava sendo convincente em suas observações e Harry estava quase cedendo aos seus impulsos de admitir a sua ressaca moral. Ás dores da guerra, juntamente com a ansiedade de recomeçar o ano letivo sem qualquer perigo eminente o efervescia por dentro.

Hogswarts era conhecido por ser um ambiente seguro comparado a qualquer outro lugar que desejava estar naquele momento. Ele estaria emocionalmente recuperado caso convence-se o mais cedo possível

''Talvez tenha razão, estou sendo precipitado''

''Precipitação é agir sem pensar e você'' ela suspirou antes de finalmente dizer '' tem plena consciência do que quer ''

''Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar''

''Até onde você conseguiu trabalhar seus traumas?'' Hermione suavizou sua expressão ''Eu fico preocupada com as implicações que a guerra lhe casou''

''Até parece que eu sou o único com problemas aqui''

''Sou acompanhada por uma psicóloga Harry. Eu sei me cuidar''

''Eu também sei Mione'' Ele não deu chances para réplica '' a minha maneira é claro, e com a ajuda de você e Rony''

''Eu duvido que possa ajuda-lo em tudo que você precisa, mas é claro que estarei a sua disposição''

''Isso já me basta''

Hermione teria dito algo encorajador, mas seu olhar estava longínquo. Seus olhos castanhos se tornaram opacos de uma hora para outra e Harry desconfiava que algo estivesse tragando sua amiga para longe de sua consciência

Antes que pudesse tomar uma iniciativa um ar gélido arrepiou sua pele como se algo estivesse lhe roubando todo o calor, toda a impressão da realidade que estava ao seu redor. Harry parecia convencido de que algo a mais perambulava pelos vagões

Dementadores

**..**

Harry Potter

**..**


	3. Chapter 3

"Desejo é o impulso de recuperar a perda da primeira experiência de satisfação"

Freud

_**..**_

_Ha__rry Po__tt__er_

_**..**_

Hermione não conseguiu expressar qualquer admiração, antes que pudesse encontrar a escuridão. Ele agarrou a menina que ofegava contra sua pele

Harry sacou a varinha quando o contraste de forças chegou a níveis inquietantes e rapidamente arquitetou sua ofensiva com dois feitiços seguidos;

_Impedimentum_ capaz de retardar, por menos de um minuto, qualquer invasiva e _Protego Horribilis_ repelindo as entidades longe de suas vítimas.

A perspicácia do mestiço foi confirmada com a densa camada negra que se formou envolta da barreira fazendo com que a corja de dementadores se acumulasse entorno de sua magia

_''Expecto Patrono!''_

O veado prateado surgiu de sua varinha com sua esbelta forma e galopou pelo corredor abrindo caminho pela densa névoa.

Harry tentou recuperar o fôlego antes de avançar o corredor escuro, era uma questão de tempo até os _dementadores _retornarem se estes estivessem dispostos a arrancar cada vida que estivesse à mercê

* * *

_''Lumus!''_

Havia vários corpos estendidos sobre o chão tomados por uma convulsão involuntária, como se estivessem tomadas pela Maldição Cruciatus

Suspiros, murmúrios e até mesmo gemidos...

Harry prendeu a respiração quando sentia um forte odor impregnar o ar. O ambiente se tornar mais aconchegante. A intuição de novos ataques se confundia com a sensação ambígua de conforto

_Never thought you'd make me perspire_

_Never thought I'd do you the same_

_Never thought I'd fill with desire_

_Never thought I'd feel so ashamed_

O corpo buscava o repouso enquanto o mesmo tentava manter-se em alerta, ele viu na escuridão um par de olhos verdes que o orientavam sua visão. Uma moça tão jovem e bela que lembrava a sua mãe se aproximava dele mesmo que este tentava reprimir. Ela usava um vestido longo e branco, porém seu busto estava descoberto.

Ele sentia uma sobrecarga de adrenalina quando o alvo em questão se tornou objeto de contemplação. E logo a vontade de tatear o que parecia uma ilusão

O excesso de estimulação que circulava pelo corpo em busca de uma fuga. Harry podia sentir toda a felicidade se acumular por entre suas entranhas, ele também reconhecia uma a imensa necessidade de descarrega-la. O desejo reprimido

* * *

_My sweet prince_

_You are the one_

Num primeiro tempo a exigência é palpável; O seio que deve ser devorado. Harry sente a necessidade de domar os seios expostos por aquela que poderia ser a sua mãe mais jovem, como em uma necessidade de sugar todo o deleite que um dia lhe foi tirado. Mas ao mesmo tempo a culpa lhe invade reduzindo a tal Lily a uma fantasia

_Me and you baby_

_Used to flush all the pain away_

_So before I end my day_

_Remember_

Ela é acessível mesmo para uma mera fantasia

A concretização do ato traria para si um real momento de aliviar sua tensão mutilado pelo agressor

Por Tom Riddle

_My sweet prince_  
_you are the one_


End file.
